Time Heals
by wolfpack princess
Summary: PostBD After Leah's breakup with Sam she had daughter she kept secret from him for 5 years.Hailey lives on the Makah Rez with Danielle,a close friend of Leah.What happens when the pack comes to visit.Will sam except his daughter?What about Emily?
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

**Ok I've had this idea in my head for a while, I just wasn't sure if anybody would read it. I've noticed that some of my regular readers like Sam/Leah/Emily drama. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Seth POV**

We were all down at the beach today to just hang out. Brady wasn't having any fun because of his imprint Zoey. He met her last month and they were perfect for each was a Makah so she didn't live that far. But three weeks ago we had a bonfire and that's the last time Brady saw her. He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. He's been a mess ever since.

The only person that was missing was Leah. She said she was going to be here and she just bailed on us. Emily was extremely disappointed because she wanted to spend more time with her. Things haven't changed over the past five years. Leah just kept getting more distant with her.

Lately Leah's been disappearing more and no one knows why. Jacob keeps asking why she's always late for patrol but she just snaps at him.

When it was around five o clock Sam finally had enough.

"That's it I'm tired of Leah and all of her excuses. We're getting answers out of her right now."

We all piled into our cars and drove towards my house. When we got out Sam went straight to the door and burst it open.

"LEAH!" he yelled.

We followed him into the living room and froze. Leah wasn't alone. Standing next to her was a girl who was 5'10" and definitely Native American. She wasn't from the rez so I assumed she was Makah. She was thin but had some muscle. Her hair was a dark brown and had a blue streak in it. That's when her steel grey eyes met mine.

I couldn't look away. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Leah, my mom, my dad, or the pack. Just her. I'd do anything for her. She was my world. She was my imprint.

"God Sam don't you know how to knock." Leah snapped.

"Where were you today? You bailed on us again. What is with you lately?" Jacob asked in a kinder tone.

"Well as you can see I was busy." She replies gesturing towards my imprint.

"Um hi I'm Alyson." Alyson said. She had a voice like an angel.

She looked up at Leah expectantly. Leah sighed.

"The pack up at the Makah rez wanted to invite us to a bonfire on Saturday." All of us were in shock. There was another wolf pack just an hour away.

"Yeah Vince has really been getting on me to invite you guys." Alyson told us. I froze. The only way she'd know about wolves if she was imprint. Was it even possible to imprint on someone else's imprint?

"Did Vince imprint on you?" Emily asked wanting to be a part of the conversation.

She burst out laughing like the question was completely funny.

"No Vince is my brother." She explained. Relief flooded through me. She wasn't an imprint. But with she still had a boyfriend. I'd kill him.

"Then how do you know about werewolves?" Nessie asked. She was biologically only five but looked about 14.

"Well I kind of have to know considering I'm the Beta." She responded still laughing. That was a complete shock. She was a werewolf. Leah must be ecstatic that she not a freak.

"So you're the only girl wolf." I asked speaking for the first time. She looked at me and smile.

"No almost half the pack's girls."

"So about this bonfire on Saturday." Paul reminded her. Of course he was thinking about the food.

"The tribal council wants you all to come to a bonfire Saturday to get to know everybody."

"We'll be there." Sam confirmed.

Alyson looked up at Sam and an unreadable emotion flickered on her eyes.

"Ok I'll tell Vince. I have to go and start my patrol. Bye Leah." She said. But before she left she went over to Leah and whispered something in her ear. I think she was hoping we wouldn't

"He deserves to know Leah."

When she left everyone started talking about the bonfire on Saturday. I looked over at Leah and she had a sad expression on her face. What did Sam deserve to know?


	2. Chapter 2 the Makah wolf pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Chapter 2**

**Leah POV**

Today was the day that my life would end. Today the entire pack, imprints and the elders were going to the Makah reservation. They would find out about my secret. The secret I worked hard to keep for over five years. Sam and I have a daughter.

The day Sam told me he was leaving me for Emily was the day I found out I was pregnant. I only told mom and dad. Seth doesn't know he has a niece. After a couple of months when I started showing signs of pregnancy I went to live with Emily's parents. They were mad at her for stealing Sam from me so they never told her.

Everyone thought I needed a break so that was my excuse. People think I'm a bitch because Sam left me for my cousin. It's not the real reason. I had to give up my daughter. I couldn't keep her around especially after I phased. I wasn't responsible enough. So I let my friend Danielle and her grandparents look after her.

Danielle was only 13 at the time but she wouldn't let anybody else take care of her. Her two other friends who are mine two help her look after Hailey. Danielle named her Hailey Sue at the hospital. Sam and Alyson were there too. No not Sam the father but the girl Sam. Her real name's Samantha but no one's allowed to call her that unless they want a broken nose.

They're like my extended family. I've visited Hailey before, usually around the holidays and her birthday. She was beautiful. She resembled me more than Sam so that was good.

Alyson, Sam, and Danielle are eighteen now. They're a lot more mature than their age is because they phased at 13. It was around the tome of Victoria's newborn army just like me. Danielle and Sammy hate Sam for what he did. Alyson does to she just won't say anything bad about him out loud.

They're pack had 14 wolves. It was bigger than ours. I also wanted to see Sydney again. She's Vince's imprint. She's a great cook and we go shopping together sometimes. She even helps with Hailey.

I slowly got out of bed and dressed in cut offs and a tank top. I headed downstairs to see seth wolfing down his food. Mom was getting the car ready.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your night?" mom asked coming in. I knew what she really was saying was 'Are you going to make it through the day?'

"It was fine mom." I gave her a reassuring smile and went to eat my breakfast.

The ride to the rez wasn't long. Everybody was super excited. Emily was blabbing on how it was so great to be home. If only she knew the names people were calling her. Seth later told us that he imprinted on Alyson. I was really happy for him. I we were nearing the beach I was getting more nervous. I didn't want Sam knowing because I didn't want Emily to try and be a mother to Hailey because I'm her mother.

Soon we arrived at the beach. It was still light outside but that would change in an hour. We all piled out of the cars and I could see most of the pack was there. The elders were talking amongst themselves. It was Vince and Aly's parents, Danielle's granddad, and Sam's mom. I assumed Dani's grandmother was watching Hailey.

The guys were there with their imprints, Vince, Sydney, Eric, Tyson, Logan, Derek, Camille, Shane, Mark, and Leslie. Chevy was there but he stopped phasing a year ago and his 5 month pregnant wife Violent was with him. I noticed none of the girls were here yet.

Violent was the first to see us and waved. We headed down.

"Welcome brothers and sisters." Dani's granddad said.

"Thank you for inviting us." Billy said while shaking hands.

"Well come and make yourselves comfortable. The girls should be here shortly." Says Vince.

We go around introducing ourselves making small talk. I could see most of the wolves tense when Sam and Emily came. They knew it was all imprinting but it still didn't change anything. Especially with Hailey involved.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I heard Alyson say running up to us.

"Hey sis." Vince greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Honey you already know the Quileute pack right?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, hey guys." She waved.

We all greeted her. Seth of course couldn't stop staring at her. She looked up at him and smiled. Seth blushed and looked away.

"Where are the others?" Sydney asked going over and pulling her into a hug.

"What they always do to a new pack member. They're throwing Zoey off a cliff." She laughed.

I froze and so did the pack. Zoey was the name of Brady's imprint. And I doubt there are many Zoeys on the reservation.

"Are you talking about Zoey Mills?" Brady asked.

"Yeah why?" Alyson asked confused.

"Because she's my imprint and I haven't heard from her in three weeks." He shouted.

"Oh you're the Brady she's been talking about. She phased the day after your bonfire and it took her like a week and a half for her to phase back." Aly explained.

Suddenly we heard screaming and 'put me down' near the cliffs. We turned to see Danielle, Sam, and who I'd assume are the twins carrying someone who resembled Zoey towards the cliff. When they got to the edge they threw her in.

She screamed until she landed in the water and the girls started laughing making their way down.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face when we came to get her?" Sammy laughed.

When they got to where we were they looked and their faces became sheepish.

"Hey sorry we're late." Danielle apologized.

"Well why don't you introduce your selves Granddaughter." Her granddad asked.

They introduced themselves as Danielle, Sam (Samantha unless you want a broken nose), and Nyeli and Naomi, the twins. Embry was starring at Danielle like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Great he imprinted on her. Well at least I knew that with Danielle being his imprint she would keep him inline.

Zoey then came from the ocean soaking went.

"Thanks for throwing me into the Pacific guys." She said sarcastically.

"No problem Zoe." Nyeli said.

"Z-Z-Zoey?" Brady stuttered looking at her.

"Brady!" She gasped.

"Where have you been I've tried calling you but you wouldn't answer." He asked sadly.

"Well as you can see I've been really busy." She said gesturing to the pack.

"Well I guess we have some things to discuss." Billy announced.

We headed towards the cliffs, got our food and started the bonfire.

"So what's with all the different streaks in your hair?" Quil asked the girls.

"They represent the emotion that triggered our phasing, because anger isn't the only think that anger the female wolf gene." Naomi explained.

"So what do they all mean?" Rachel asked.

"I have blue than means depression, Danielle has red for anger, Sam has purple for mourning, Nyeli is orange for deceit, Naomi is yellow for energy, and Zoey is green for jealousy." Alyson replied.

They all told us what made them feel this emotion so strongly except for Danielle. She lied about the anger. Hailey was learning how to talk and said dada. That's what made her upset.

"How are you doing Ralph?"Danielle asked rubbing Violet's belly.

"Aw come on Dani I want to name my son. You got to name Hailey." He whined.

I froze and so did the Makah's. They pack still didn't know about her and I almost got away with it.

"Who's Hailey?" Seth asked.

"Um she's my goddaughter." Danielle answered.

"What about her parents?" Paul asked.

"Her mother wasn't responsible to take care of her." Danielle replied sharply.

"And her father?" Sam pressed.

"He was too busy worrying about his low class whore of a wife." Sammy replied in a cool tone sending glares at Emily. Unfortunately Sam saw.

"What of you have against my wife?" he growled.

"Nothing just saying she's a slutty home wrecker." Sam spat.

"What did you just call me?" Emily demanded.

"Well you are keeping a father from his child." Alyson clarified slightly trembling. She got like this when it came to Hailey.

"I don't have any kids." Sam replied in a defiant tone.

I sighed. It was time for the truth to come out.

"Yes Sam you do." I told him.

"What are you talking about Leah?" his voice rising.

"Hailey is our daughter." I replied confidently.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**AN: here's chapter two my readers. Wrote this just in the past hour. Aren't you proud? This is a totally random question but how old do you think I am by my writing? Review please because they make me really happy. Until next time.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Chapter 3**

**Leah POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Sam yelled.

"Well when you left me for my darling cousin, I found out I was pregnant." I said venom dripping in my voice.

"You're lying you bitch. Sam doesn't have a kid!" Emily screeched.

"She's not lying and shut up you stupid slut." Danielle hissed.

"What did you just say to her?" Sam growled.

"Enough!" Billy roared. We all fell silent. I could feel people's eyes on me. Judging me. I kept a secret this big from them for five fucking years. I turned to look over at Seth. He looked hurt. I kept this from him for so long. I felt guiltier than I should.

"Alright Leah why don't you explain to us about Hailey." Mom asked calmly.

"The day Sam broke up with me is the day I found out I was pregnant. I told mom and dad. They understood and didn't judge me. So after two months when I started showing signs of pregnancy I came up here to live with Emily's parents." I paused to see Emily fuming that her parents didn't tell her. I just rolled my eyes. Stupid cow.

"Anyway as I was saying when I first found out I was pregnant I told Danielle that I wouldn't be able to keep her because I wasn't mature enough. She wouldn't let me put her up for adoption so she took her. Aly, Sammy and, she were at the hospital when Hailey was born and named her Hailey Sue _Clearwater._" I emphasized the Clearwater part to show Sam that even though he has a daughter she will always be mine first.

Everyone's faces were different emotions. After they heard my story they understand my being a bitch all the time. I just missed my daughter.

"She could have lived with Emily and me. We would have given her a proper home with a mother and a father." Sam finished putting his arm around Emily. She had that dreamy look in her face. As if thinking she'll actually be a mother to Hailey. Ha. That would happen when hell freezes over.

"Oh yeah Sam I was going to let my daughter hang around someone would marred their own wife's face." I knew that was a low blow talking about Emily's face. Sam started trembling.

"What I think Leah means is that Hailey was born around the time of Victoria's Army and the Voultori. I doubt that's a very safe place for a newborn baby." Seth suggested. I was surprised he was sticking up for me.

"Hailey's grown up just fine. She's even starting to read." Danielle said proudly.

"She is?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. We're working on the Cat in the Hat."

"I want to meet her." Sam demanded.

"You can tomorrow. Come over to Alyson, Danielle, and Sam's place for lunch. Maybe tomorrow will go better." Vince says writing down they're address. Sam jumped up immediately.

"Whoa Vince we never said they could-'' Sam started but Vince cut her off.

"No, they're completely welcome to come Sam." Vince said with finality. She just stalked off and sat down.

We started to walk off towards the cars and head home. The ride back was silent. I was slightly excited about tomorrow because I would get to see Hailey again.

When mom pulled into the house I pulled Seth aside to talk to him.

"Please don't be mad at me." I begged.

"I'm not mad I you Lee. I just wish you told me I had a niece." He sighed.

"I know I just thought you would start to hate Sam more than you already do."

"Oh trust me I want to skin him alive." He laughed.

"Well I bet your happy to see Alyson tomorrow." I smirked.

"Shut up Leah." He muttered blushing.

I laughed and headed to my room and flopped on my bed. I went to sleep with dreams of my daughter.

**Wow I got ten reviews already! Thanks to all who reviewed. My actual age is 13**** my birthday was two months ago. Well until next time my readers.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	4. Chapter 4 Hailey

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV**

I was sitting on the cliffs at a beach at Neah bay. I had to head over to the girls house the shared for lunch. I missed Hailey. I never wanted Sam to be a part of her life, as selfish as that sounds. I didn't want him to feel obligated or Emily anywhere near her period. And what happens when Emily gets pregnant because I know she will. She and Sam have been trying for months now. Was he just going to forget Hailey for the new baby?

I sighed, got up and started to walk to Dani's. The rest of the packs were coming at noon. It was about 10 o clock.

When I walked in I was immediately assaulted with the smell of hamburgers, ribs, pasta salad, hot dogs and chips.

"MOMMMMMYYYYY!" I heard a high pitched scream. I felt something wrap around my leg and looked down to see Hailey smiling up at me.

"Mommy I missed you so much. Danielle and Aunt Aly are teaching me to read the cat in the hat. I also learned how to write my name and-'' I decided to cut her off.

"That's great honey. I can't wait to hear, but first I need to talk Danielle. Why don't you go play with your dolls?" I suggested.

"Ok mommy." She said and scampered off into the living room. Danielle then came in with an apron on. I know what you're thinking. Danielle Spencer can cook? Yeah and it's damn good. Way better than my slutty cousin's.

"Hey I heard my name."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about Hailey." I told her.

"You want her to live with you now?" she asked walking about to the grill where the ribs, burgers, and hot dogs were cooking.

"How did you know?" I asked sheepishly. I knew Danielle and the rest have gotten attached to Hailey and I don't want to hurt them.

"Leah she's your daughter. I knew you'd want to take her in eventually. In fact I was hoping you'd do it while she's young and doesn't get attached to anything yet."

"So you think it's a good idea?" I asked.

"Definitely. Plus I can tell she misses you." She added. I sighed. This really was a big decision. But I was ready for her to live with me. I just hated how Sam knew about her now he was going to want to be in her life.

Suddenly I heard laughter and howling. That was definitely the Makah's. I liked hanging around them. Sometimes they felt more like family than the others.

Sydney came walking towards us with her arm around Alyson laughing. I smiled at them. I actually missed that relationship with Emily. Before she went all bitchy thinking she was better than everybody else.

"Hey Leah, how's it going?" Alyson asked coming up to hug me.

"Pretty good." I answered smiling.

I really was starting to feel at home here more than I have in La Push in a long time.

**Sam POV**

I woke up this morning having mixed feelings. I never thought I would have a daughter. Em and I have been trying for a long time but nothing. And then Leah tells me we have a daughter together. I'm furious she would keep this a secret from me for _five_ damn years. I missed out on half of her childhood. I was going to meet her today. Yet another part of me understands why she did it. With all of the vampire running around at the time, Hailey would never have been safe. She didn't tell me because of her position. If I was a girl who's boyfriend who said he was in love with me leaves me for my cousin and I found out I'm pregnant with his baby, I wouldn't say anything either.

When we all got back last night we had a pack meeting minus Seth and Leah.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the Em and I's living room. Everybody was trying to digest what had happened today. Emily was fuming mad. I knew she's always wanted to have kids, but it didn't seem like a possibility. And we all thought Leah couldn't have any children._

"_That selfish little bitch! How dare she keep Hailey away from Sam and I!" she screeched. I was the only one in the room that froze. Why on earth would she think Hailey was mine and hers? I knew Leah and there was no way she was going to let Emily into Hailey's life._

"_Emily you know Leah will keep you out of Hailey's life." Rachel states matter- o- factly. She and Leah were always good friends. Leah admired her for being able to leave La Push when she couldn't. Kim had sided with Emily and it was causing stress in the pack because Jared had always been a friend to Leah but he couldn't deny his imprint._

"_Rachel you know that Leah's always been jealous of Emily and Sam's relationship." Kim said getting up and walking over to Emily._

_Rachel got up and stormed out the door with Paul trailing behind her. Soon everybody left with just me and Emily._

"_I think you should take it slow with Hailey." I told her._

"_Why? Don't you want me in your daughter's life?" she demanded._

"_You know I do Em, but Leah won't." I sighed._

"_Why does it matter what that whore thinks? Hailey is your daughter not just hers." She snapped._

"_Well considering that Leah has had partial responsibility over her for the past five years she could keep me away her!" I said starting to get angry._

"_Well then we'll sue her for sole custody over Hailey." She shouted._

"_You know we don't have the money for that! Plus they'll be doing investigations on us. They might think I'm even fit enough for her to visit! They might take her away permanently!" I shouted. _

_I felt a little bad at shouting at her but she was being difficult. Didn't she understand that if I wanted to be in Hailey's life I was going to have to be in Leah's good books? Emily glared at me then stormed off to our bedroom and slammed the door._

_End of Flashback_

The rest of the night didn't turn out so well. Em and I got into a heated argument. I told her she was going to have to be slow with Hailey. If I wanted to be in my daughter's life I had to be on good terms with Leah. I sighed and got up. I headed out to the car were Jared, Kim, and Emily were waiting. Emily still ignored me when I got into the car. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Neah Bay and my daughter.

**Well thanks to jblc77 for Beta reading this chapter. I probably won't update for a couple of weeks. Until then my lovely readers**

**PS- don't forget to review.**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	5. Chapter 5 Family Time

**Chapter 5 Family Time**

Sam POV

The drive to the Rez in one word would be awkward. Nobody talked. Kim would try and make conversation but it never went anywhere.

When we finally made it Kim and Jared practically flew out of the car. Everybody else was starting to pull up. As I got out I spotted Leah talking to Violet. She looked and gave me a timid smile. My vision was suddenly obscured by Emily and her lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't even have time to respond to the kiss before she pulled away.

I looked over at Leah I saw hurt flash across her face and then it was quickly replaced by pure anger. She got up and swiftly left.

I turned my attention to Emily who had a sickly sweet grin on her face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you for last night. You can make it up to me tonight." She said in a seductive voice and went off to find Kim. Normally after a fight with Emily I would be excited about something like this but instead I actually didn't want to be intimate with her. This was a first.

"The food's ready!" Sydney shouted. We went over to the picnic tables and started getting plates of food.

"Danielle they're going to eat all the food." I heard a high pitched voice whine.

I turn around to see a five year old girl with black hair in two side pony tails come out of the house and head towards Danielle. But she stopped when she saw me. Her face went form to confusion to happiness to anger to calm in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, you're here." She said. I then realized that she was Hailey, my daughter. It still felt weird saying that. She looked more like Leah than me. She had Leah's eyes, nose, and face.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. I didn't know what she thought of me. I really had to make a good impression on her. She gave me a small smile in return and continued her path to Danielle.

Then Emily being her always having to be the center of attention walked up to her and kneeled beside her.

"Hi I'm Emily." She said. Hailey stared at her a minute before responding.

"I'm Hailey and who are you?"

"I'm your Step-mom, Sam's wife." Emily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Emily I only have one mom and that's Leah, you home wrecking whore." She spat.

Seth POV

We all stood there in shock as my niece called Emily a home wrecking whore. Although I agree 100%, I kind of wanted to know how she knew these words.

"Okay maybe she does listen to what we say." Sammy said sheepishly. I looked over at Aly and saw her blush and bite her lip. God I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. Although that probably isn't the smartest thing right now.

"Okay we realize that Aly, Dani, and Sammy need to watch what they say. And Hailey you are never to talk like that ever again." Leah said in a motherly tone. Notice how she didn't make her apologize to Emily.

Hailey grumbled a yes and had Leah pick her up. I was still amazed at how good of a mother she was. I looked over and could see Emily was still pissed that Hailey didn't like her and said those things to her.

"She's really good with her isn't she?" I heard my angel's voice say as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah she is. I just wish I could of met her sooner." I sighed.

"Trust me. Leah wanted to tell you but couldn't risk having the pack know. She would also talk about you a lot. Said you were her happy little punk of a brother that she loves to pieces." She said closer to me now.

"Yeah well I know what Leah thinks of me. So what do you think of me Alyson?" I asked her in a deep husky voice. I was staring into her beautiful eyes now.

"That you're really cute and sexy and that I'm actually starting to like imprinting now." She whispered into my ear. That was about it for my self control because I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers.

She was shocked at first but then started to kiss me back until we were interrupted by a very loud wolf howl.

She pulled back and cursed under breath.

"I have to go." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and sprinted into the forest. Danielle, Zoey, Tyson and Eric followed her.

As I was eating my hot dog Vince came and sat down by me. I gulped. I wasn't going to lie I was scared of him. I mean I imprinted on his sister. Jacob sure as hell wasn't happy when he found out about Paul and Rachel.

"Look I'm not going to kill you Seth. If you're really the way Leah described you then you're a decent guy. Just know if you hurt my sister I will have to kill you." He said and I knew he was completely serious.

"Don't worry if that happens I'll be begging you to kill me." He knew I wasn't lying. I'd die if I'd ever hurt Alyson.

I noticed a grim expression on his face and I asked what was wrong.

"Your friend Embry imprinted on Danielle right?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Well Danielle and Tyson used to go out and when he finds out he's going to put up a hell of a fight." Was his reply.

That made me nervous. Embry wasn't the type to back away from a fight especially if it was about his imprint.

Suddenly Nyeli's phone went off and she answered. She gasped and her face went pale. When she hung up we all asked her what was wrong.

"We need to Sunflower's house NOW!" The Makah's all tensed.

"Whose she?" Emily snipped.

"She's the healer for the pack and there was and accident. Dani, Aly, and Zoey are hurt." Camille said in a shaky voice.

All she had to say was Alyson's name before I was off.

**Authors note: Ok guys I know I said a few weeks and it turned into a month! I'm super sorry, I've been busy and my internet was down last week. Check out the poll up on my profile. Well hopefully I'll have more chapters in because Christmas break for me is in two weeks. Remember to review!**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	6. Chapter 6 Vampires

**Chapter 6 Vampires**

Leah POV

I didn't know much about Sunflower except that she was the packs personally doctor. Whenever one of them got injured they would go to her house. She was about 62 years old and had her two granddaughters help with the wolves.

When Nyeli got the call it was chaos. Vince, Brady, Seth, and Embry hightailed it to the forest. All the wolves phased and followed them.

It didn't take us long to get there. We all phased back and headed towards the house.

I had been to Sunflowers house a few a times before when some of the guys got hurt. It was actually a fairly large house. You got the warm feeling when you walked inside.

Vince opened the door without knocking. We all walked in and it was surprisingly quiet.

Suddenly Zoey stomped down the stairs with her left hand wrapped in gauze that went up to her elbow.

"Stupid motherfucking bloodsuckers are gonna pay for this." She then punched a hole in the wall with her damaged hand.

"DAMMIT!" She screeched.

"Omigod Zoey!" Brady rushed over to help her. Then a girl who looked about 15 came down.

"Zoey I told you not hurt your hand any further." She scolded.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Ava what happened?" Vince asked with worry covering his features.

She looked up at Vince with pity in her eyes.

"There were three vampires that they took down pretty easily but there was a newborn hiding in the shadows. He jumped on Danielle and Alyson and Zoey tried to get him off but he was fast. He got away." She sighed.

Hearing that the newborn got away had us all shaking badly.

"What's the damage?" Sam asked.

"Zoey had a broken arm, Alyson has a few shattered ribs and a twisted ankle and Danielle, she…" Ava trailed off.

"She what?" Embry growled.

Ava was about to respond but was cut off by and ear piercing scream from upstairs. Everyone rushed up stairs to the source.

We all came into a spacious room. It was very light with all the windows. Sitting on one bed was Alyson who was getting her ankle wrapped by Sunflower. We heard a moan from the other side of the room and our heads whipped around to see Danielle in agonizing pain. Her head was covered in beads of sweat and Eric and Tyson were on either side of her holding her hands.

Mary was at the foot of the bed wrapping her leg up. When she heard us her head snapped up and her face was apologetic.

"Her leg was shattered and her skull is fractured." Was her reply.

Embry immediately rushed over to her and while doing so shoved Tyson. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth and Vince tense up.

Tyson started trembling like mad. It was then I remembered he and Dani used to date. And now Embry imprinted on her. This was very bad.

"Get out of my way Call." He growled.

Embry turned and glared I him. He started trembling to. They both needed to calm down or they were going to phase inside.

"Make me." Embry snarled

Tyson then laughed a humorless laughed.

"Still trying to figure out who your daddy is because your mommy won't tell you. I bet you she slept with so many men _she_ doesn't even know."

That was a low blow. Embry was always touchy with his father but now that we knew the Makah's could shape-shift Embry might not even be Quileute.

Tyson looked at Embry and saw how he was staring at Danielle.

"Oh hell no." he seethed. He then roughly shoved Embry until they both fell out of a nearby bay window.

The both landed as werewolves and were circling and growling at each other.

This wasn't good.


End file.
